Deep Water Rising
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: In the midist of danger,Archer and T'Pol reveal their feelings to eachother. Little bit of shippiness. Our first story please be critical but nice.CHAPTER SEVEN FINALY HERE!!
1. Landing Gear

Chapter 1  
  
"You're kidding!" said Archer.  
  
"No, Volcans do not own pets." T'Pol replied.  
  
"So you never wanted a puppy growing up?" asked Archer.  
  
"No. I never felt the need for canine companionship," answered T'Pol.  
  
"Why? Did they smell to bad?" asked Archer.  
  
"No. They need too much obedience. They have too many needs that would take away from personal training." said T'Pol.  
  
"That kinda sounds like you're being selfish with your time." replied Archer.  
  
"Not selfish. Just focused on a goal." T'Pol said.  
  
"I couldn't think of never owning a pet. I've always had a dog or cat. I couldn't think of not having Porthos with me." Archer replied.  
  
A moment or two of silence passed between them.  
  
"Captain, we are having problems getting through this part of space."  
  
"Set a new heading at 2.66093."  
  
"Better. We are getting through faster now."  
  
"Check the sensors. We'll have to remember that on our way back to Enterprise. What was that?!"Archer said startled.  
  
"The right thrusters just went out and the haul is breaching. We need to land the shuttle fast."  
  
"What are the sensors saying? Can we detect who is attacking us?" Captain Archer asked as he tried to regain control of the shuttle pod.  
  
"No, rerouting power to the long range sensors. It is the Klingons."  
  
"What the heck are they doing here! Contact Enterprise and tell them what's going on."  
  
"T'Pol to Enterprise."  
  
"This is Trip, go ahead."  
  
"We are under attack, we are going to try an emergency landing. We will try to reach you from the surface."  
  
"Okay. Becareful now. We'll be expect'n your call soon. Trip out."  
  
"Captain, the engines are over heating. We should eject."  
  
"I agree." ************************************************************************ As soon as they ejected from the shuttle pod it exploded. The chutes glided down to the planet. The Klingons weren't very far behind, scanning the area for survivors. T'Pol and Archer landed on the forest floor.  
  
Startled, Archer sprang up and started looking for T'Pol. "T'Pol. T'Pol, where are you?! T'Pol! Answer me, T'Pol!" he yelled into the forest."Over here, Captain."  
  
"Oh, there you are. Thank God. Where are we?" he said relieved to find her.  
  
"We appear to have landed somewhere on the planet's surface."  
  
"Well, there's no way we can contact Enterprise unless we find the shuttle."  
  
"We have bigger things to worry about. The scanner just picked up some lifeforms heading this way.It is the Klingons."  
  
"Uh. Great. Look! There's a cave up ahead, we can stay there until they leave."  
  
They ran as fast they could to a little opening in the face of a cliff. The cavern was big and very wet with mosses growing on the ground and rocks. The Klingons were very close behind then. They could hear them screaming something at each other."We should keep going, the farther back we are the less chance they have of finding us." commented T'Pol.  
  
"You're right. I don't hear them anymore. We must have lost them. Let's rest here." Archer groaned.  
  
"Captain, you are bleeding."  
  
"Oh. It's just a scratch. You're pretty banged up yourself. I grabbed a survival pack before we ejected there should be a first aid kit in there."  
  
"I do not see it. Are you sure you grabbed it?"  
  
"Yes. I must have dropped it when we ran into the cave. We need to go back and get it." Archer said as he started walking back then collapsed.  
  
"I will go, Captain." T'Pol replied.  
  
"No! You're not going alone. I'm going with you."  
  
"Captain, you are too weak to stand up. If I go alone I will get there faster."  
  
"T'Pol! You're not going alone. It's dangerous out there. You could be seen by the Klingons."  
  
"Captain, we need that first aid kit. I'll be back."  
  
"Sub-commander, you're not going and that's an order!"  
  
"As sub-commander I feel you are in no state to give orders."  
  
As T'Pol turned around and started walking away, Archer called to her. "T'Pol, if you're going take the scanner to see if they're any where near."  
  
T'Pol left and headed back to the entrance of the cave. Just a few feet from the entrance, she saw three Klingon warriors going through the first aid kit. After scanning the area, she headed back towards Captain Archer. " Did you find it?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"The Klingons have it." she answered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There is three Klingons at the entrance and five more searching around the outside."  
  
"Any more good news?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"There is also six Klingon warbirds scouting the area from above."  
  
"Great! What did we do to make them attack us?"  
  
"I do not know, but they are coming this way, and we need to get you medical attention." she stated.  
  
"You need some patchin' up too." Archer said laughing.  
  
"There is light coming from around this corner. There must be a way out through it. Come on and lean on my shoulder."  
  
"Arrg. My leg. I think its broken." he said in pain.  
  
"When we get out of this cave I can make you a splint. We need to hurry. They are closer."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I can smell them."  
  
T'Pol slowly helped Archer up and they headed out of the cave. ****************************************************************************  
  
When they got out of the cave there was a drop off. "Oh, great!" Archer complained. They quickly, but cautiously, started down a narrow ledge. T'Pol almost fell once, but Archer caught her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
After they got to the bottom, they went into the underbrush and kept walking until they thought they were far enough away from being seen. "Ow, ow, wait a minute. I need to rest."  
  
"Captain, ..."  
  
"Please, call me Jonathan."  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"Yes. Jonathan. You don't always have to be so formal."  
  
"Okay, Jonathan, I will find water to clean our wounds."  
  
As she got up Archer grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down."Please becareful, I don't think I'll be able to make it if something happens to you."  
  
"Do not worry, I will be back, I promise." She gave him a reassuring look then squeezed his hand and got up and went into the woods to look for water. When she came back, Archer's eyes were closed.  
  
"Jonathan, Jonathan!" she said shaking him gently.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. Man, you look horrible."  
  
"I thought you were...."  
  
"Dead?" he finished.  
  
"Yes, I brought water and two sticks. Now, sit still. I am going to set your leg. This will hurt a lot."  
  
"Go ahead." said Jonathan.  
  
T'Pol took his leg and pulled it very hard. Jonathan didn't scream, but he moaned. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it just hurts a little."  
  
"Here, drink some water." she said as she finished with his leg.  
  
"Ah. Thanks." he said.  
  
"We should get some rest, but we need to find shelter first. It looks as if it is going to storm."  
  
"You're right. Help me up please?"  
  
"There is an overhang not far ahead that we can stay under until morning."  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Out on a Ledge

Chapter 2  
  
The overhang wasn't very big, only enough to cover them from the rain and hide them. "Should we light a fire?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"And have the Klingons find us?"  
  
"No, you're right. I guess body heat will have to keep us warm."  
  
"Bodyheat, Captain?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, bodyheat, and it's Jonathan."  
  
"Sorry. What consist of bodyheat?"  
  
"Well, um, bodyheat, you would say consist of two people getting physically close to each other to share warmth. I'm surprised this isn't in the Vulcan data base."  
  
"Alright. How do we acquire this warmth?"  
  
"I'll scoot over next to you and we'll... Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"My leg. You'll have to scoot over to wards me. I won't bite."  
  
As T'Pol moved over closer to Jonathan, he began to put his arm around her to draw her closer to him when she asked,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry. I know you don't like to be touched, but I told you we have to be close. Now here. Wrap this around you, and pull it close." he said as he handed her his jacket. "We'll share it then." Jonathan replied as he wrapped them in his jacket. With the warmth of their bodies, they drew closer to each other and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Jonathan woke up to find T'Pol missing. Looking around, he tried to see through the many trees that blocked his view. To get a better look around, he strained to get up. With pain surging through his whole body he called out to T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol! Where are you?! T'Pol!"  
  
Trying to take another step, his good leg gave out on him and he went tumbling down the cliff. Landing at the foot of the cliff he was knocked out cold.  
  
Minutes later when T'Pol returned to the ledge she noticed Jonathan missing and she began to worry. Looking around she saw him lying motionless on the ground. She ran over to him and started gently shaking him. Checking his pulse and breathing, she considered using CPR to bring back if need be.  
  
A sudden gasp of air and Jonathan was awake. Startled he half sat up and laid back down. Looking up he seen T'Pol arched over him."T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes, Jonathan. I'm here."  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" he asked confused.  
  
"Apparently you fell down the cliff. Can remember anything?"  
  
"Yeah. I woke up and you were missing. So I got up and started looking around for you, but I couldn't see you, so I tried to take another step, but my leg went out on me. I must've hit my head on something and blacked out."  
  
"Are you hurt any where else?" she asked looking him up and down.  
  
"No. I don't think so. Where were you anyway?"  
  
" I found some plants that might make you feel better. I saw them last night when we got out of the cave."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been missing I wouldn't have fallen down this cliff."  
  
"And if I had not have gone looking for those plants you might have died. You should be more grateful."  
  
"That doesn't sound very Vulcan like. Now does it?" he said growing more angry.  
  
"I'm sorry. The situation has put more stress on both of us than we are use to."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. My apologies," Jonathan sighed, "I was behaving like a jerk. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Without you I wouldn't be here now. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, forgive me as well"  
  
" Of course." he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Jonathan broke the silence. "Well, I guess we should start looking for the shuttle."  
  
"Yes, that would be wise." she replied.  
  
He sighed a sigh of relief that that awkward period was over with. T'Pol helped him up and they started on their way. After what seemed like a long, endless moment in time Jonathan asked, "Where do you think the shuttle landed?"  
  
"I believe it is due north of here. If my calculations are correct." she answered without error.  
  
"Alright. If you don't mind..." he asked shyly, "may I use your shoulder. I'm feeling a little of balance."  
  
"Fine."  
  
T'Pol and Jonathan headed down the hill again. Then they headed north to look for the shuttle. They went in silence, Jonathan not knowing what to say and T'Pol just not a conversationalist.  
  
End Chapter 2 (chapter 3 coming soon) 


	3. A Wet Feeling

Chapter 3  
  
After an hour or so, Jonathan spoke. "Talk to me."  
  
"What?" T'Pol asked surprised.  
  
"Talk to me. It's so silent. It's is driving me nuts."  
  
T'Pol was ready to comment back when all of a sudden a loud crash of thunder hit overhead. "Looks like rain." Jonathan commented.  
  
"We should stop and find shelter. It is the most logical thing to do."  
  
"No, we should keep going, it might not get that bad." he replied unsure of himself.  
  
They kept walking and the rain kept getting harder. At times it was hard to see where they were. "Can you see where we are headed, Jonathan?"  
  
"No, can you?"  
  
"No. Have we passed the shuttle yet?" she asked.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sound of trees crashing!"  
  
"No, where did it come from?!" she said.  
  
"In front of us. What is that?!" he said in amazement.  
  
"It looks like a wall."  
  
"It's a wall of water! Run!" Jon screamed.  
  
As they ran, Jonathan spotted a ledge. "Look! There's a ledge. We can beat it if we try!" Closing in on the ledge, Jonathan and T'Pol ran as fast as they could, but with Jonathan's leg so badly injured it was hard for him to keep up. "We must hurry!" T'Pol screamed.  
  
As the wall of water swept closer and closer, Jonathan and T'Pol tried harder to get away from it. With the water at his heels he was able to make the ledge. Noticing that T'Pol was nowhere around, he desperately looked for her.  
  
Spotting her clinging onto a large rock, and not thinking of his own life, he jumped into the raging current to save her. Swimming against the current was hard and tiring, but with all of his strength and energy he swam to her and grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Hold on tight, T'Pol! I'm going to get us to that ledge. Just hang on!"  
  
"I'm not sure if I am able to." she told him.  
  
"Yes, you can! You're strong! I'm not going back to Enterprise without you. That's an order sub-commander!" he snarled.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Hang on, we're almost there!" he said. They finally made it to the ledge. "See! We made it! We're safe for now at least." he said relieved.  
  
"Thanks to you. How is your leg?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"It's just fine, I think. Are you alright?"  
  
"I feel hypothermic and my hands are numb." she said trembling.  
  
We need to make a fire, but not out here. Stay here and don't move. I'm going to look for shelter where we can build a fire." he said.  
  
"Be careful, the water is still rising."  
  
" I'll be back in no time." he said reassuring.  
  
Jonathan hurried off to find shelter while T'Pol tried to keep warm. A few moments later he arrived back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked.  
  
Yeah, there is another cave up ahead, we can make a fire there, no one could see it."  
  
T'Pol tried to get up but wasn't very successful at it. By this time it was getting very dark. "Here, let me help you." he said.  
  
"I'm fine." T'Pol said stubbornly.  
  
"At least let me help you get up."  
  
She agreed, but still didn't like it. He managed to get her to her feet, but she couldn't stand. She was extremely weak, although she would never admit it, and was starting to pass out.  
  
"Whoa, hold on, I'll carry you."  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the cave. She noticed he moaned under the extra weight she added to him, but knew better than to protest about it. When they got there he gently laid her down.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get some firewood. Take my jacket it'll keep you warm, and you might want to get those wet close off. It might take me awhile to find wood that isn't wet."  
  
She stared at him curiously. Then he went to get the firewood.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When he got back she had her wet clothes hanging up ready to dry and she was wrapped in his jacket.  
  
"Do you still have your phaser?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hand it to me, I'm going to try to start the fire with it." he explained.  
  
He got the fire started, nice and strong. Then sat down on the opposite side of the fire from T'Pol. They were staring at each other through the fire when he said; "In the morning I'll go look for some breakfast."  
  
"How will you know what is and isn't poisonous?" she asked.  
  
"I still have the data base of what we were supposed to get. I will look for those only."  
  
He could see that T'Pol was shaking severely. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He gave her a look that said I know that's a lie. "Just a little cold."  
  
"Do you need me to come and sit by you? I know you don't like touch, but it might make you warmer," he said.  
  
She didn't say yes or no. Jonathan got up and went over and sat by her. Then he put his arm around her. She was very uncomfortable, but she was warmer, so she didn't pull away.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" he asked confused.  
  
"Our relationship."  
  
"What?! Our rela.. our relationship," he was very thrown off by this statement, "We're friends T'Pol, good friends I hope. What other relationship is there?"  
  
"I was just making sure we stood on the same ground." she answered.  
  
"Okay, so we do, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stand on the same ground."  
  
"Yes, I believe we do. Goodnight Jonathan."  
  
"Goodnight, T'Pol." he said still confused.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Jonathan thought to himself, "Did she really believe that I'm not her friend, or does she think there's something more?"  
  
He looked over at her. She was fast a sleep in his arms curled up next to him. Jonathan smiled really sweet and innocently, then laid his head on hers and fell asleep.  
  
End Ch. 3 (ch. 4 coming) 


	4. Breakfast Talk

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning when T'Pol woke up Jonathan was gone to look for food. "What a night, First the flood, then sleeping in Jonathan's arms the whole night." T'Pol thought, "Why do I feel this way? Everytime he touches me, My heartbeat accelerates and I feel sick, but yet I seem to enjoy it. Maybe I'm starting to experience my Pon Far, I thought it wasn't for another year or so. There must be some logical answer to all of this. Maybe I'm just tired from all of this." She reminded herself that she was in need of meditation, but found herself not wanting to.  
  
All of a sudden Jonathan came in and startled her. "A little jumpy there aren't we?"  
  
"You... startled me. That's all. "she said with a shocked pale look on her face.  
  
"Sorry. I have breakfast. Come over and help yourself ."  
  
T'Pol got up, still in her underwear and his jacket, and unsteadily walked over to him. Jonathan had gotten some berries and honey for breakfast. She didn't know the taste of these foods, but was willing to try them.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Jon asked politely.  
  
"A little, but my hands are pretty bad. How about you?"  
  
"It's...um...it's...um...my leg...is hurt very badly. I have a lot of blood and I am very... dizzy." he said a bit distorted. Jonathan took T'Pol's hands in his and looked at them. They were very bloody and swollen.  
  
"Oh my God, T'Pol! Can you move them?" he asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"Some, not much though." she answered in pain look down at the ripped skin on her small hands.  
  
"Looks like you're banged up in other places." he replied.  
  
She had cuts all over her. "I believe Dr. Phlox gave you a list of healing plants on this planet. You could go look for those, if you're not too sore while I eat and boil some water for drinking."  
  
"Good idea, T'Pol. I'll be back soon." he said not really feeling up to par.  
  
When he left she sat down to eat, but realized she couldn't because of her hands. She scowled angerly."It hurts to touch the food, I will have to wait until Jonathan gets back." she said to herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"I hope she's okay." Jonathan thought while he was picking the plants wincing with every step he took. Leaning on a crutch he had made out of two small limbs a thought of this morning crossed his mind, "That question she asked last night! I wonder what she meant. She knows we're friends. That's it, we're just friends." he said not totally sure, and feeling a little confused and disoriented.  
  
He finished up and headed back to the cave. T'Pol was sitting at the entrance when he returned. "Okay I got the plants. Did you enjoy breakfast?"  
  
"I...I...couldn't eat, my...hands are too badly beaten." she said a little ashamed at her weakness.  
  
"Well, let's fix your cuts and then I'll feed you." he said kindly with a bright smile across his soft face. Jonathan picked up a rounded out rock to crush the plants in. After he had crushed the plants, he boiled the water over the fire, and poured some of it on the plants. When he had finished with the poultice he went over towards T'Pol. "Okay now let's get you patched up. Where are you cut?"  
  
"On my hands, my face, along my legs, and on my back and stomach." she answered him.  
  
"Okay, let's get your hands and face first."  
  
As Jonathan rubbed the poultice, she felt the pain racing through her entire body as well felt her heart start racing. Scared that Jonathan might notice she began talking about their landing. "So where do you think the, the uh..., shuttlepod is now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think the Klingons might have taken anything?"  
  
"Might have. That's not the most important thing right now though."  
  
"How far do you think we are from it?"  
  
"You're asking a lot of questions. Are you alright?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, why? Does something seem wrong?"  
  
"Well, you usually don't put much into my opinions." he said in a hurt tone.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Maybe it's just me. I've...got a lot on my...mind right now, even though I can't think straight." he said kind of trailing off in thought.  
  
"Like what?" she questioned starting to not notice the pain in her body.  
  
"Just thoughts running circles in my brain."  
  
"Oh." she said almost disappointedly.  
  
"Why? What did you think it was?" he said surprised.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe how we're going to find the shuttlepod."  
  
"There you go on the shuttlepod again. What's wrong T'Pol? You can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" he asked as the seriousness grew in his voice.  
  
'"Right. It's nothing. I think I'm just tired."  
  
"Well, you sure act strange when you are tired. You've acted tense since last night. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Give me your legs so I can put this on them."  
  
As Jonathan wrapped her legs up, T'Pol started thinking of Jonathan, and what she was feeling. Her mind was racing, she was scared of those feelings, she didn't them to show as long as she could keep up her tough Vulcan outlook that was in war with herself.  
  
"Okay. Now your back, uh, I guess I need to ra...raise part of your shirt. "he said as she stared back at him not quite in reality yet.  
  
"Okay. Just let me wipe my hands off then I'll take that jacket off, " he continued on quickly.  
  
With clean hands he moved behind her and slowly took his jacket off her. She was sore all over and tried not to scream. Slowly with cautious hands he rolled the back of her tank-top up revealing the wounds left by the events of the night before. "No wonder you're in so much pain. What happened when you were clinging onto that rock, T'Pol?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I think...a tree or...something...sharp hit...me I guess. "she said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry." he replied guilty.  
  
"For what?" she asked confused.  
  
"For not getting there faster, and for not holding onto you when the flood came," he explained with a sadden look on his face that nearly brought tears to his eyes. His head hung low to were T'Pol had to lift his chin to see his eyes clearly. "It's alright. You did your best you could," she said touching her other pain-stricken hand to his smooth, Detailed face then pulling away quickly and for a moment stared at him then said, "I'm still here thanks to you."  
  
"But I wouldn't be here if there hadn't been you." he said.  
  
"Then your debt in paid. I saved you, you save me. We're even." she said ending the discussion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess...I guess you're right. Let's finish patching your wounds." he said as he started rubbing the poultice on her back.  
  
When he finished with her back, he started to rub around on her sides and stomach. She felt her heart rate get faster again. She could tell that he was deep in thought. Maybe he was trying to find something he had hidden deep within himself. Could it be about how he felt about her? She was scared that he might not feel the same way she did. She was also scared the she would never find the strength...the strength to tell him. She was scared of that too, that she would find the strength to tell him that she...  
  
"Do you want me to put the jacket back on you?" he asked not knowing he was breaking into her thoughts. "T'Pol are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes. I'm listening. What was it?"  
  
"Do you want me to put the jacket back on you? It's still a little wet."  
  
"No. Leave it off for awhile." she answered glancing away from him.  
  
"Alright, I'll put it by the fire to get it to dry faster. Do you want your breakfast now?"  
  
"Have you ate yet?"  
  
"No, I'm not that hungry." he said brushing off her question.  
  
"You need nutrition as well to give you strength."  
  
"I'm more worried about you. Besides, you give me the strength I need." he said not really knowing what just came out of his mouth. T'Pol was a little stunned by this comment, so was he.  
  
Getting up to get their breakfast, he almost fell over with dizziness. "Sorry about that. I'm not that steady." he apologized. When he had returned and sat back down beside her, he asked, "Which do you want first the honey or the berries?"  
  
"What kind of berries are they?"  
  
"I think they're some kind of wild blackberries."  
  
"I'll try them first. How about you?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll have the same." he said smiling as he fed her the berries.  
  
"The trees are very green, I wonder if this is something like spring on Earth?" he said making small talk.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile admiring the scenery. The forest was very green, almost neon like. The shrubbery was very flared and all over the place. There was all kinds of exotic ferns and vines climbing up the trees. For what they had seen so far there wasn't very much wildlife about. Maybe a rodent or two had crossed by them, but that was about it. The planet for the most part was very much like Earth, mainly the wooded areas of Colorado. The sky had the same brilliant blue color and huge, fluffy clouds. It must have an atmosphere like that of Earth. It felt nice to both of them to be in some place that looked like the home they had both left behind, Klingons or no Klingons, this was peaceful and serene.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
When they had finished all of the berries, he gave her a drink of water. Then took a drink himself. "Well, would you like to try the honey now?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Is it any good?" she asked questionably.  
  
"What?! Honey? It's the best."  
  
"Okay. How am I going to eat it? My hands hurt too much to eat it off them."  
  
"Well, I guess I could feed you." he said sheepishly.  
  
"How? We don't have a spoon." she said matter of factually.  
  
"Don't need one, I could use my fingers, or I could go and find a stick that could be used as a spoon. I think I..."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. Just use your fingers. I'm sure they're clean." she said trying to make a joke.  
  
"Funny. Ha-ha-ha."  
  
To tell the truth she was a little unnerved by this, but she did not argue with him. he dipped his fingers into the honey then gently and slowly put it on her lips. They were staring at each other deeply in the eyes. "Good?" he asked with a slight sigh.  
  
She didn't say anything. just licked her lips and nodded. Then he put some up to his lips and ate it. Dipping his fingers back into the honey a sudden urge went through him. On the spur of the moment he slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, he could feel the she was feeling the same way he did. He leaned forward and kissed her again, only this time deeper and more passionate. T'Pol, not pulling away and forgetting about being Vulcan, put her aching arms around him. He pulled her closer and after what seemed like forever they pulled back.  
  
He really wanted to kiss her again, but knew better than to. "I'm so sorry." he apologized, "I don't know what came over me, I guess...I guess I'm not thinking clearly. I..."  
  
"Jon," she said stopping him, "It's okay, There is nothing to be sorry for. I could have stopped you, but didn't. I believe that also says that I'm a...little under the weather myself."  
  
"I know, but,.. It never should have happened. I'm sorry, really sorry. It won't ever happen again."  
  
"I will forgive you, but I don't believe it was because of not thinking clearly. Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked like she already knew the answer.  
  
"What, what are you talking about? What would I have to tell you?" he said very defensively, not looking at her directly in the eyes. She stared at him with an uncanny look of 'don't lie to me.' He finally looked at her and sighed deeply as a sound of surrender. Then spoke up.  
  
"Okay, okay! You got me." he paused for awhile then looked at his feet, "I kinda, sorta, have some type of feelings for you." he whispered. "But...I'm not sure what those feelings are exactly. I hope your not offended or shocked by all of this?"  
  
"No, I'm not really. You see I have also been having some emotions that I can not ignore any longer. When ever you are around me and even when you touch me, I get this emotion, but I'm not sure what it is. It is a combination of terror and joy. I was wondering if you had any insight as to what this could mean." she confessed herself.  
  
"Boy, do we have a lot to talk about." Jonathan laughed, " Well, I'd say you're feeling the exact thing I feel when I'm around you."  
  
"What do you suppose we do about it." T'Pol questioned in an almost worried voice.  
  
"It would be a shame to let feelings like these dwindle into nothing."  
  
"Are you saying we act on these...emotions? Even when we get back to Enterprise?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, we will just cross that bridge when we get there. It'll be a big leap, but I'm willing to risk it if you are." he said in a calm, almost mesmerizing voice. A voice that no woman, Vulcan or not, could resist.  
  
She looked at him with a serene look on her face and nodded in agreement. Then they just stared at each other and the surroundings around them. To Jonathan it was the best moment in his life that he could recall. Even T'Pol felt more relaxed than she had been in the past couple of months that she had been on Enterprise, working side by side with Jonathan. She never dreamed that she would have fallen in love with him. Not in her Vulcan life, but now she didn't know what she would do without him, even though she was not yet ready to admit that to him.  
  
Jonathan leaned in close to kiss her again but then stopped. "Did you hear that?" he asked. All of a sudden two Klingons jumped out of the woods and grabbed a hold of them. One of them started taking T'Pol in one direction then the other took Jonathan in the opposite direction. Jonathan tried to get free to go rescue T'Pol, but was knocked out. "Jonathan!" T'Pol tried to get him to wake up before they drug her out of the area.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Jonathan woke up chained to a tree, and was a little bloody. "Uh...my head. Where am I?" he spotted a Klingon nearby. "Hey, where is my science officer?" he demanded.  
  
"Your science officer is just fine. You don't have to worry about her anymore." he answered sarcastically.  
  
This scared Jonathan very much, not knowing if his best friend, and now, the person he loves, could be dead. But, of course she was alive, thrown into a small cage on the other side of the camp. Just far enough away where she couldn't see Jonathan or hear him, nor he could see or hear her. One of the Klingons approached her, "You are the ones who poisoned my ship and almost killed my crew. That would have been a very unhonorable death."  
  
"Jon...my Captain has already explained to your captain that we are the ones who kept you from dying from an unhonorable death. You should thank us." T'Pol explained.  
  
"Lies! All lies! We will get your captain or you to confess to your crimes. Then we will see who dies without honor!" the Klingon screamed. The he turned around and walk away grunting to himself about how worthless humans.  
  
End Ch. 4 (ch. 5 coming hopefully sooner) 


	5. Beating It In

Chapter 5  
  
After night had fallen, T'Pol found herself tired from the few hours of struggling with the ropes. Having paid off, she was able to slip the rope over her hands that stung very badly. She quickly untied her feet and looked for something to pick the lock. After filing down a small rock to fit in it, she slowly picked the lock. Quietly she slipped out of the cage and the tent, and ran into the woods surrounding the camp.  
  
"I need to find Jon." she thought to yourself, "but I have to find the shuttlepod and contact Enterprise. We need their help to escape."  
  
She ran along the edge of the forest where she could still the camp. Running in the same directions as they had done before, she searched for the shuttlepod all the while in severe pain and agony from the amount of blood she had lost. A few miles north of the camp she came upon the shuttlepod, not fully in tack.  
  
"Maybe I can get the communications to work." she said starting to slur her words.  
  
There was just enough power to get the com system up. When she had finished, she tried hailing Enterprise.  
  
"T'Pol to Enterprise. Enterprise, can you hear me?"  
  
"This is Hoshi. T'Pol, is that you? Where are you guys? Where have you been? Why haven't you contacted us?" asked the startled Ensign Sato.  
  
"There's no time... to...answer...questions. The captain's... in trouble....We were...captured by...the Klingons. I was able to escape." she said moaning badly, "I'm sending you the location of the shuttlepod... ssh...Send...ssh...backup...ssh...I'm going...ssh" was all she could tell the ensign before the power went out.  
  
"T'Pol! T'Pol, are you there?" she called out as the static got worse, "She's not there, Sir. The power must have went out or something." she said concernedly as she was telling Commander Tucker what he had just missed as he was walking in.  
  
"So the Cap'n and T'Pol are still alive, but Jon's being held captive by the Klingons." Commander Tucker said very puzzled, "What are they capturing the Cap'n? Did she say why, Hoshi?"  
  
"No. She wasn't able to. The com went out before she could say. I was barely able to get their location." she answered as she was putting in the data she had just received.  
  
"Well, get on it, Hoshi. Malcom, get another pod ready and a team armed with phase pistols."  
  
"Right," answered Lieutenant Reed.  
  
"Travis, as soon as you get the coordinents, set a course."  
  
"Yes, Sir." answered Ensign Mayweather.  
  
While all of this was happening, Jonathan was still being interrogated by the lead Klingon. "I've told you. Why don't you understand?" he said groaning loudly, "We didn't poison your crew. It was the wine."  
  
"Lies! More lies! You try to blame others instead of taking responsibility for your actions." he said stricking Jonanthan again.  
  
"I...told you...I told your leader it...wasn't us. We...tried to help your ship...We only tried to help until my people got stranded on your ship...So we...saved them. That's all."  
  
"And still you lie," the Klingon continued to strike Jonathan another time. After a few more lashes the Klingon left saying, "Maybe another hour or so. Then maybe you'll feel like talking, or want another beating."  
  
"Tell me where T'Pol is! What have you done with her?! Answer me!" he yelled after him receiving no answer. Jonathan sat there, bleeding in pain, looking down at the earth below him. Thoughts of T'Pol and what might have happened to her lay heavy on his heart. Slowly drifting off into the pain running through his entire body, more thoughts filled his head. Memories of what had happened between them. He worried that he would never feel that again. Nearly giving into the pain, a thought passed through wearily; if she didn't make it how could he? As he followed that a little longer, a soft touch and silent whisper caught his attention. Looking around, he thought he had just imagined it and shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Jonathan." It came again.  
  
"Now I know I'm going crazy."  
  
"Jonathan." It came again only louder this time.  
  
"Must be an owl or something. Something messing with my mind. Maybe one too many hits to head." he commented to himself.  
  
"You're not going crazy. You're going to be fine," said a soft voice from close behind him.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me. T'Pol."  
  
"T'Pol?" he said with gladness and disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you were..."  
  
"Shh. Just rest," she said putting a finger to his lips. Slowly she untied his hands and feet. As quietly as possible she led him out of the tent and into the woods moaning softly at the pain in her hands as she held him in her arms. A few minutes after they passed the camp, T'Pol stopped and laid Jonathan on the ground. Looking over his wounds, she talked softly to try and keep him calm.  
  
"How are you feeling? What did they do to you?"  
  
"They asked why, we tried to kill them. They still don't believe that we tried to help them. Everytime I wouldn't answer, they'd hit me," he said with a groan," When I asked about you...they'd hit me harder." he said in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly, but just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For causing you so much pain."  
  
"You didn't. You haven't. If anything you've helped with the pain." she looked at him with a confused look. "Thoughts of you. Remembering being with you. I was willing to take the pain hoping that they would tell me something. I knew from the first time I asked that they would hit me."  
  
"Why didn't you stop asking if you knew what they would happen? It wasn't a rational decision."  
  
"I know, but I had hope...hope that you were okay. Hope that we would get out of this, and we did. You know, there was a moment in that tent when the pain was so bad that I thought if you were dead why would I go on. I almost gave into it, T'Pol, I almost lost hope. Then I heard you say my name and thought I was only dreaming, but when you touched me it felt like the pain was lifted off of Me." he said looking her deeply in the eyes, "I knew that with you there, I could make it through anything."  
  
"Yes, but we still need to check your wounds. We have some time before they realize we're gone. How long had it been since your last..." she paused finding it hard to mutter the words and not knowing how it would affect him.  
  
"Beating?" he finished, "About five minutes."  
  
"How long do they usually wait?"  
  
"About two hours. Little less, little more."  
  
"Good. I found the shuttle pod. We can bandage you when we get there, and maybe rest ."  
  
"Were you able to contact Enterprise?"  
  
"Yes, but the com system lost power while I was talking to Ensign Sato. I don't know if they received our location."  
  
"Well, at least they know where to begin." he said with a calm look on his face.  
  
As they started back towards the shuttlepod, Jonathan leaned on T'Pol's shoulder keeping a tight hold on her. Getting back to the shuttlepod, T'Pol sat him down and took his shirt and jacket off. She grabbed another medicine pack that had not been missing and cleaned his wounds. She noticed his back, torn from the crack of the whip. She gently tended to his back then treated to the rest. When she finished, she helped him put his shirt back on. She sat next to him and gathered his hands in hers. The weight of them made hers ache even more, but she never loosened her grip on him.  
  
He looked into her eyes and slowly leaned forward, and wrapping his arms tight around her and slowly they embraced each other in a long, deep kiss. Time seemed to stand still when he was next to her, and now holding her in his arms again brought so much needed joy to his life, even for a few minutes. Her small figure next to his made him feel so alive. Little did he know she was having similar feelings. She had never experienced these feelings before or found herself wanting these emotions. For once she felt perfectly safe cradled in his strong arms. She didn't know how to react to her feelings, but she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was to never leave his side. Neither of them wanted this to end. Both wanted nights like this where they could be together wherever they were.  
  
Coming back to reality, they both stopped. How were they going to continue on like this back on Enterprise, and what would be said about them if they walked in and saw them like this? Together? Part of him didn't care. This is what made him happy and hoped it made her happy as well, and he thought they could get over it. Part of him wanted them to find them together, get it out in the open. But part of him felt he had a duty to take care of the crew even if it meant not being together. He was still unclear on how they could keep up seeing each other. His conscience was beating him up inside, but he wouldn't let go of her. Not for an instance knowing this might be the last time he could hold her in his arms for a long time.  
  
A loud sound came from the woods. Both Jonathan and T'Pol turned quickly, breaking away from each other. It sounded like screams or warcalls. The sound kept getting closer, and soon they could see what was making them. It was the Klingons, they had found Jonathan and T'Pol missing, and sent a search party.  
  
"Are they off on timing?" T'Pol asked bumfuzzled, "I thought we had two hours?"  
  
"We did. We spent some of it getting here, and patching me up." he answered her softly.  
  
"That couldn't have taken two hours. It makes no sense."  
  
"It makes plenty of sense to think of how long we've been sitting here in each others arms." he corrected in low voice.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
As the Klingons grew closer, Jonathan and T'Pol decided to move out of the shuttlepod knowing if the Klingons saw it that would be the first place they looked. Not knowing the Klingons had already found the shuttlepod a few days earlier, they snuck around the backside of the pod.  
  
"Do you think they'll look behind here?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Maybe. Let's head a little further north. Did you grab any phase pistols?"  
  
"Two. That's all there were. Let's move."  
  
As they started north, three Klingons surrounded them. T'Pol and Jonathan both fired at them, but more Klingons joined. Soon they were completely surrounded and over powered.  
  
"Thought you could escape, didn't you? Thought you could outsmart us. Well, what now humans? You have two phase pistols against ten fully armed Klingon warriors. How are you going to get out of this?" asked the leader.  
  
"How did you know we were going to be here? How?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
"We found your ship two days ago, and remembered you were looking for it. How does it feel to be out smarted by Klingons, Captain?"  
  
"It feels...." he started, trailing off he had noticed something move behind the Klingons. It was Trip, Malcom and some of his guards. They were slowly taking out some of the guards in the back. Noticing that they were gaining control he went back to what he was saying. "It feels...just fine. Enjoy it while you can." he said with a grin on his face.  
  
Trip and Malcom had taken out all but five guards and the leader. Jonathan nudged T'Pol and she noticed the commander and lieutenant. They all reached for their phaser slowly and fired all at once. The Klingons went down and Trip ran over while Malcom and the others secured the Klingons.  
  
"Are you guys okay, Cap'n?" Trip asked fast.  
  
"We're fine. How long had you guys been there?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Not long. We heard the Klingons and followed their voices."  
  
"How are you doing, Sar?" Malcom asked joining the group.  
  
"We're fine. Do you have another shuttle waiting?"  
  
"Two. One to take you and Commander Tucker back, and one for the rest of us."  
  
"Good."  
  
As Trip and Malcom helped Jonathan and T'Pol into the shuttlepods at the edge of the woods. After setting them in place, they took off back to Enterprise. Trip, who was driving, turned around and asked, "So what happened to ya, Jon? You look like heck."  
  
"Thanks. They interrogated me and beat me for not answering. They also beat me when I asked where T'Pol was."  
  
"Oh. What happened to you T'Pol? Why's your hands all wrapped up? And where are your clothes? Trip asked curiously.  
  
"There was a flood and I was thrown against a ledge. Jonathan dove back in saved me."  
  
"You're on a first name bases now?" Trip asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Trip. I told T'Pol that she didn't have to be so formal all the time." there was a slight pause. "I asked her to call me by my first name. So it would be more comfortable."  
  
"Okay...guess that explains it. So what else happened other than the flood?" Trip asked.  
  
"Well." they began as they settled in for the ride back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they had returned to Enterprise, Jonathan was just finishing with the story "...So that's when you guys came."  
  
"Sounds like you guys went through a lot together. Even saved each other a few times, too. You didn't leave out any juicy details did ya?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Jonathan and T'Pol shot a look at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing. They hadn't said about their kiss or about how they had revealed their true feelings. What would they say now that others, finding out had become a reality.  
  
The End (ch.6 coming, last ch. unless you want more.) 


	6. Unwinding Attractions

Chapter 6  
  
The next day they were all in the ready room getting ready to resume coarse. After the whole story had been told again to the ones who had missed it before. As soon as everyone had left, Jonathan leaned over and whispered into T'Pol's ear, "Meet me in my quarters tonight at 8:00." then he walked away, leaving her standing there to figure out what he had in mind. As it would happen, Trip had seen the whole thing and now was more curious than ever. He waited till supper to tell everyone else.  
  
"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm telling you he leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. I swear to you she blushed." said Trip enthusiastically.  
  
"What do you think could be going on between them?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"I'm not sure, but something happened on that planet and I'm determined to find out what." Trip stated.  
  
At that moment Jonathan walked into the mess hall. He looked over at them and waved, they waved back. He went over to Cook and told him something, then left. Travis came over and sat down beside Trip.  
  
"So what's going on here?" he asked digging in to his 8oz. steak.  
  
"Not much. Hey, what did the captain tell the cook?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"He told him to send two veggie dinners to his quarters before 8:00. Why?" Travis wondered.  
  
"Trip here thinks there's something going on between the captain and T'Pol." Malcolm informed Travis.  
  
"That could explain why they were so awkward near each other on the bridge. Any time she looked at, he freaked." Travis said.  
  
"Guys, I think it's sweet. It's about time there be some kind of romance on board," she briefly looked at Malcolm, "Besides, it's not really any of our business. It also might be good for them. We all know how Vulcans are, and the captain hates Vulcans. Maybe this will loosen them both up around here." Hoshi made an excellent point.  
  
"Your absolutely right Hoshi, but I'm still going to get to the bottom of this." Trip said getting up to go find the captain. "Excuse me."  
  
He really wasn't sure where he would find him, but he had a feeling that he was in his ready room. Sure enough he was there. It looked like he was looking at some different music selections. "Can I have a word with ya, Jon?" Trip asked making him jump.  
  
"Trip, you scared me. What did you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed a little preoccupied today, especially around T'Pol." Trip waited for a come back, but Jonathan knew he was right. Since they got back all he could think of was her. What would he say, what would say, and what would happen it someone figured it out. Yet, now he felt very protective of her, not that he wasn't before, but now it just seemed stronger, like she shouldn't leave his side. Also...  
  
"Cap'n you okay?" Trip said breaking his thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine Trip, and whatever you are implying you're wrong." He said very defensively.  
  
"Don't get your britches in a knot, I just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Well, thank you. I'll be in my quarters for the rest of the night, and I don't want to be disturbed unless there's an emergency." Jonathan said walking out of the room. Trip just stood there smiling and shaking his head. When Jonathan got to his quarters the food was already. " Great, all I have to do is light the candles, clean up, and program the music in.," he thought to himself. He had chosen the music from 'Phantom of the Opera'. He told T'Pol to dress casually, he himself was going to wear black slacks and blue polo shirt. He was very curious as to what T'Pol would be wearing. By now it was 7:30.  
  
T'Pol had spent most of her time trying to decide on an outfit. She would like to be able to ask Ensign Sato or Cutler what they'd prefer, but no one was to know about this. She finally decided between either a blue turtleneck sweater and black dress pants or a low cut, red, long sleeved shirt and tawnish mini skirt. She decided to go with the latter. For make up she decided on gold eye shadow and crimson red lipstick. She sprayed on a bit of tropical body spray and left. She was glad when she noticed that there weren't many people in the corridors. But as luck would have it she ran into Hoshi. "Sub-commander you look very lovely this evening. Doing something special?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just wondering. I've never seen you out of uniform before. You look nice."  
  
"Thank you, ensign." T'Pol said running off in the other direction. Hoshi stood there and stared at her knowing exactly where she was going.  
  
T'Pol's heart was racing; she could feel it in her throat and ears. She was considering going back and forgetting this whole thing ever happened, but something was keeping her going. She was meaning to meditate before she left, but forgot to. She hadn't meditated in days and she could feel the effects of it. The closer she got to his room the more dizzy and disoriented she felt. When she finally reached his door she stood there for a minute before she rang. "Come on in." he called from inside. She stepped inside to the view of a dimmed room and a table with lighted candles.  
  
"Wow! You look.... beautiful. "Jonathan said greeting her at the door. "Please have a seat." he pulled her chair out for her. "I decided to try vegetarian tonight." he could tell she was worried. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."  
  
"Thank you for inviting me, everything looks wonderful. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked starting to eat.  
  
"Wine?" he asked getting out some glasses.  
  
"Yes, I guess I'll try it." she replied.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what happens now. What happened down there, on that planet, we just can't ignore.... I think I'm falling for you T'Pol and I can try and fight these feelings for a while, but I'm not going to stop feeling more and more for you everyday. I'm willing to give it a go, but only if you are 100% sure you want to try also."  
  
She didn't know what to say, she was thrilled and scared at the same time. She dared not look at him, afraid that the tears she was holding back would burst like a waterfall. After she composed herself she said, "What about the others, what would they say?"  
  
"I think Trip already knows that something happened. He came into my ready room today asking a lot of questing." he told her.  
  
"I also believe Ensign Sato knows."  
  
"Hoshi? I bet Trip got wind of this somehow and started talking to people. I'll have to talk to him later, now let's enjoy our dinners." he started to eat also.  
  
They ate in silence for a little while. Then Jonathan broke the silence. "So you never answered my question."  
  
"Jon," she had never called him 'Jon' before so now he was really scared. She stood up and kneeled down by him. With his hands in hers she said, "If we do get together, as a couple, our two governments would be furious if they found out. There is also the possibility that the crew will make something of it, "he sighed thinking he knew what she was going to say. "but, I also have feelings that I can't ignore any longer. I don't understand all of them completely, I have never experienced them myself so I am confused. If you help me to understand them I know we can get through this, no matter what anyone says, together."  
  
Jonathan was speechless; he had never heard anything so human come out of T'Pol's mouth like that. He was overwhelmed with joy and happiness and his heart felt as if it was going to bust. He smiled and could swear that there was a smile on T'Pol's face also.  
  
"Would you care to dance? I selected music from 'Phantom of the Opera' do you have a favorite?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it is called 'The Music of the Night'." she answered.  
  
He nodded and programmed it in. "My lady." he took her hands and led her to the middle of the room. They were both staring deeply at each other, she put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. The music, there were no words to describe what the music made them feel. It was like a relief and then an almost triumphant feeling. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder. he whispered, "I never want this evening to end." and she whispered back, "Me neither. I.... never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." she repeated.  
  
"I know, I love you too." he said softly in her ear. She stood back and looked at him wondering how he knew. He just smiled and leaned down and kissed her very deeply with every inch of feeling he had in him. Then they went on dancing close to each other. "This is great, now the only thing I have to worry about is how to get back at Trip. Ah, who cares." Jonathan thought to himself. They danced half the night away then she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
The End (ch. 7? If ya want one) 


	7. Trip'n Out

Chapter 7 Trippin' Out  
  
summary: T'Pol's having some doubts. There's a little something for all you Malcolm and Hoshi fans as well.  
  
disclaimer: don't own 'em  
  
authors' note: I know people always say stay in character, but in this ch. there were some words that we could not use (curse words) because of our own beliefs. We put in softer words like, heck, ect. If you want just imagine they are the words commonly used by the characters. Thanks for your consideration.  
  
Sorry this is late. Enjoy! ;)  
  
T'Pol woke up not aware of where she was. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in her quarters. Then it all came back to her. The night before spent with Jonathan. The dancing, the kiss, what he had said to her. What she had said to him. It all came back. She realized that she was still in his quarters. "I must have fallen asleep after that dancing." she thought and sighed heavily. She looked around the room and felt behind her on the cot. Jon wasn't there. She sprang into a sitting position throwing her legs off the side of the bed.  
  
A moment later, he walked out of the bathroom, wearing the same clothes he wore last night. "Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" She was relived when she seen him and realized she was in the same clothes, too.  
  
"Fine, and you?" she asked as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Excellent! Not meaning to be crude, but if you don't get back to your quarters, someone will see you walk out of here in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday. It's already 5:30."  
  
"You're right. I'll see you on the bridge." she said walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait a minute," he called after her, "we'll need to talk soon about whether or not we should let this get out and how we should keep Trip quiet."  
  
"The dead don't talk." T'Pol said trying to make a joke, then walked out. Jonathan started laughing, not at what she said, but how much she had mellowed out since she had come a board Enterprise.  
  
By the time Jonathan had gotten to the bridge, T'Pol was already there. He nodded and she returned the nod. About the time, Trip walked in. "Howdy, Cap'n. How was your evening last night?" he asked with a quirky grin.  
  
"Just fine, and yours?" he answered sharply.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"Dear God, I got a feeling this is going to be a long day. There has got to be a good way to get back at him. I'll talk with T'Pol later, while everyone's eating in the mess hall. Perhaps she'll know some good ideas, do Vulcans even know what practical jokes are?" Jon thought to himself.  
  
"Sir, we're being hailed." Hoshi said.  
  
"By whom?" Jon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it's an emergency signal." she replied.  
  
"Malcolm, do you have the coordinates?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, starboard. Two light years. Near a gas nebula."  
  
"Here we go again." Jon mumbled under his breath.  
  
It didn't take long to help the distressed ship out. All they needed was for Trip to do a bit o' tweakin' with their engines, and they were on their way. The lunch break was almost to begin, and then everyone would be going to the mess hall. Jonathan and T'Pol slipped into his ready room for dinner and to discuss the plan.  
  
"So, we don't care if people find out?" T'Pol asked in a very Vulcan voice.  
  
"I think we should only care about what we thinks. If people catch us together. Then they do. We can deal with it. What do you think?"  
  
"I.....agree. Now how are you planning to get back at Commander Tucker?" she asked.  
  
"Well...I was thinking about messing his head a little. Maybe at breakfast we can tell him his in some kind of trouble...." Jonathan went on to describe some other paybacks. T'Pol tried to listen to him, but her head wasn't in it. She was concerned with some of her own problems, problems with her feelings about revealing their relationship. She was having second thoughts about the whole thing. "I know what I told Jon was the truth, but that was before I had thought the entire situation through. The High Command would be furious with my actions, and might resign me to another location. I don't know if I can take that risk." she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, which do you think is the best?" he asked snapping her bake into reality.  
  
"Which ever you deem the most likely to work." she said somewhat sharply.  
  
"You okay? You seem a little off in space."  
  
"I'm fine. Please excuse me." she said standing, "I have a lot to do."  
  
Jonathan sat there in disbelief. "I wonder what that was all about? I hope she's not angry with me. What would have made her attitude change so fast? Last might she was fine. Times like these I wish I could talk to Trip about this. Maybe Malcolm would have some insight. I'll catch him after shifts are over." He got up and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Sub-commander, report." Jonathan said stepping unto the bridge.  
  
"Our friends have returned." she said solemnly.  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"Apparently, their engines failed again. They're demanding the Trip come back and fix them." Hoshi said.  
  
"Trip," he said through the intercom. "You need to go back over there and fix the engines before they start getting really mad." Jon scowled. "This is great! I can get Trip back by using this situation as a way he gets in trouble." he thought.  
  
Trip and one other engineer went over in a shuttle pod. Jonathan told Malcolm to keep a close eye on their visitors and told Hoshi to keep a com link open just in case anything happened. Then he ducked into his ready room. T'Pol came in a few hours later with a report. "Commander Tucker is almost finished with repairs. I have not been able to identify the aliens race or origin. The only thing we know about them is what they have told us."  
  
"Thank you." he said not looking at her, but at the scene outside his window. He watched the stars flow by, then turned to face her as she went to leave the room. "Hey, what's wrong, you've been acting very strange since this morning. You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just...tired." she said quickly. She knew she was lying, but how could she hurt his feelings? Actually, when she had first met him she had no problem with being realistic, but now she was lying to make him feel better. It had no logical reasoning. She blinked her eyes repeatedly to bring her back to realty.  
  
"Good." was his response. She walked out of the room relieved to not need to face him alone any longer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The rest of the day went rather slowly. Trip finished the repairs and headed back to Enterprise. There hadn't been too much activity on the bridge. Travis and Malcolm talked a while on what movie was showing tonight. Occasionally Hoshi would catch Malcolm's stare and they both would blush a little. T'Pol, Jonathan noticed, avoided looking at him for some reason. It made him a little unnerved. T'Pol, knowing that she was intentionally not looking at him, was worried that he would say something to her. She couldn't worry about it right now. She was too busy sending a letter to V'Lar. "She might be able to help. She seems to be able to deal with human emotions better than any Vulcan I have met." She wondered to herself. "V'Lar said that we had a very strong connection, I wonder what she meant by that?" A lot of questions were rolling through her mind, ones she hoped her ambassador could give a logical answers to.  
  
Finally the shift was over and Jonathan went to Malcolm's quarters to talk. He rang the buzzer and waited with clammy hands and shallow breathing. He wasn't exactly thrilled to tell anyone, but he felt he could trust Malcolm.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing here?" Malcolm asked surprised.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to you about something." he said cautiously.  
  
"Of course, please come in," Malcolm stepped aside to let Jon inside. "So what is this all about, Sir?"  
  
"It's kind of complicated, I could use your advice. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"Advice? Advice on what?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, it's really hard to day this but..."  
  
"OH MY GOD, Trip was right! The bloody fool was right! You do have feelings for T'Pol!" Malcolm nearly screamed in his British accent.  
  
"Now I didn't say... ah, heck with it. You're right, Trip right." he said taking a deep breath then sitting down with his face buried in his hands. "There is something going on between me and T'Pol, at least a think there is." he mumbled, "It all started the morning after the flood. I'm not even sure who instigated it but, one thing led to another...."  
  
"You and T'Pol..." Malcolm hesitated.  
  
"What?! No! I didn't mean that we... I meant that last night I told her that," he paused and looked at Malcolm, "that I would like to give it a go and she wanted to also. But then today she seemed angry with me. I'm wondering if she's having doubts." his face expressing pain and confusions.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I'm flattered that you want my advice, but why me, Sir?" he said sitting across from him.  
  
Because, I've suspected you've has feelings for Hoshi." Malcolm looked surprised and started to object, "I'm not saying it's true, I just thought if it was you might tell me what'd you do in my situation. I couldn't tell Trip, he teased me enough about it even when it wasn't true. You just seemed like the right person to ask." he continued explained.  
  
"Okay. Well do you love her?" Malcolm began.  
  
"Of course I do." Jon stated.  
  
"Well, if she loves you back the same way then you have nothing to worry about. Whatever she is worried about now, shouldn't last long."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard nighttime confessions and doubts are usually regretted in the morning." Jon butted in.  
  
Malcolm gave him a stern look, "Although I think that you should speak to her about it. Even though she's Vulcan, I'm sure there's some emotions in there somewhere."  
  
"I've tried to speak to her, she doesn't want to listen." he concurred.  
  
"Well, make her listen. Look," he said more sympathetically, "I can tell you love her, a lot, and since she loves you, a love like that is very hard to come by, especially with a Vulcan. You know I'm not good with these things, but my advice to you is don't give up. Surely she'll realize that being careful is safe, but also she'll never be loved." he said then stuttered for a minute, "and your right. I do harbor feelings for Hoshi."  
  
Jonathan smiled at Malcolm, "I figured as much. Hey how 'bout we double date sometime." he said teasing him, "I'm kidding but you ought to tell her, you make a wonderful couple."  
  
"I don't know sir, she's so smart and funny, and gorgeous. Why would she want to have anything to do with me?"  
  
"Like you said, it's nice to be safe, but huff puff you'll never be loved." Jon told him, "I've kept you too long, go watch the show. Oh, try and get a seat by Hoshi, and if you see Trip tell him to come see me in my ready room." he said leaving the quarters with Malcolm.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Good luck with Hoshi, killer."  
  
"Any time, sir, my pleasure." he said blushing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Jonathan waited in his ready room for Trip to come. When he finally did, the plan was all laid out. "You wanted to see me Cap'n?"  
  
"How did the repairs go?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine. I just over looked a bad wire in one of the main circuits."  
  
"Good, good. Listen, Trip, I just got off the com with Admiral Forrest about yesterday and today. I had to send in a report on the alien's situation and why they had to come back. Forrest didn't seem too pleases that "the most qualified engineer" couldn't fix a warp two engine. He told me he was going to have'ta tell his colleagues and he's not sure if they would want to send you back for more lessons." Jon broke the news trying to be as serious as he could.  
  
"What?! Just because I made one dawg gone mistake they want to send me back to school?" Trip yelled, his blood beginning to boil.  
  
"I told him that you were the best engineer, ever, and he said he'd fight to keep you on board, but you just caught them on a really bad day. Trust me, you'll be the first to hear anything."  
  
"Well, thank you cap'n. I can't believe those sons of...." Trip mumbled walking out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe how easy that was." Jonathan thought to himself and laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After awhile of sitting in his ready room, Jon decided to see what movie was playing. On the way over he hoped to run into T'Pol so he could invite her to see the movie. There was no such luck of course. He walked into the theater room and saw that "The Matrix" was starting. "Never seen this one before, hope it's good." he thought to himself. He looked around for a seat. He saw in the back row, near a corner, that Malcolm and Hoshi were sitting together talking about something. Malcolm, noticing the captain, looked over and grinned. Someone else caught his eyes as he viewed the packed room. It was T'Pol. "What is she doing here?" he wondered going over towards her noticing an empty seat.  
  
"Captain, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Sub-commander. I thought you didn't really care for movies?"  
  
"I don't but this one intrigued me." she said softly.  
  
"We need to talk after the movie." he told her.  
  
She looked over at him knowing what he wanted to talk about. "He doesn't need to know what I'm thinking. It would only hurt him." she thought hearing her heart pounding. The look on his face was serious and expressed concern, but was still as soft and kind as ever. She said nothing in reply, but went back to watching the movie.  
  
*******************************************************************8  
  
It seemed like the movie would never end. It wasn't that it was a boring movie. Just it seemed so long. Finally the credits came on as well as the lights. Everyone looked like moles walking around with their eyes squinted shut. Jon, T'Pol, Malcolm, and Hoshi were some of the last to leave. Jon over heard Malcolm asking Hoshi to dinner and her accepting his proposal. "Good for them." he thought. When they had gotten into the hallway, he grabbed T'Pol's arm so she couldn't run off.  
  
"Let's go to my quarters." he said practically dragging her in that direction. They slipped out of the crowd without anyone seeing them. "Okay, now I want to know what's going on." he said when they were in hid quarters.  
  
"Why would you assume there is anything going on?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, just the way you've been acting lately." she just stared at him blankly, "T'Pol, you can trust me. Whatever you are concerned about you can tell me."  
  
She stared a little longer thinking what she could say. "There is something, but I am not ready to discuss it. You have my word that when I figure it out, you'll know."  
  
He sighed then walked over and laid his hands on her shoulders, "I understand. When ever you're ready. I'm here for you." Then he leaned over and gently kissed her.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Jon." she said breaking the kiss, "Sleep well." The she walked out of the room. It was 2100, but Jon couldn't even think about sleep, he was too worried. So he decided to go down to the mess hall for as snack.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The mess hall was fairly empty, except for Malcolm who was sitting in the corner. "May I join you?" Jon asked walking over with a New York style cheesecake in hand.  
  
"No sir, please sit. I was just thinking." he said in a daze.  
  
"Good evening with Hoshi?" he inquired.  
  
"The best! She is the most interesting person I've met, no offense. We have so much in common. Thank you, Sir, for giving me a push in the right direction. If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be fawning over her like a puppy dog."  
  
"No problem glad I could help." Jon said then there was silence.  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I just got finished talking with T'Pol. She said there is something going on, but she says she's not ready to talk about it. I don't know what to think." he paused for a moment, "she said I'd know when she had worked it out."  
  
"I'm sure if she said she'd figure it out, she'll figure it out. Don't worry about it." Malcolm replied trying to sound reassuring. Then Trip walked in and came over to the captain and Malcolm.  
  
"Cap'n we need to talk." he said urgently.  
  
"All right Trip. Would you excuse us Malcolm?" he got up and walked out with Trip. "What's up?"  
  
"Sir, have you heard anything more on this sending me back thing?" He looked at Trip blankly for a second and then realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Ah, no. I haven't heard anything."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you been shunning me or trying to find a replacement because of this whole escapade?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Shunning you? Replacement? Where did you get that notion?" Jon asked bumfuzzled.  
  
"Well, you've been talking with Malcolm and others who know a little about engineer'in. I just feel a little left out." he confessed, sounding like a little child.  
  
Jon laughed a little then got serious. "Trip, do you want to know what is going on?"  
  
"Yes I would." he stated.  
  
"Come with me, I'll explain everything." Jon and Trip left for Trip's quarters.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" Trip asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm going to be truthful with you, Trip. The admiral didn't say anything about sending you back. I made it up." Trip looked hurt and shocked. "I did it to get back at you for saying that me and T'Pol had something going on."  
  
"You scared the heck out of me all because of some rumors I started? You've never cared before."  
  
"You've done it before?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"Now I didn't say that." Trip said catching himself.  
  
"The reason I freaked and concocted this story was because this time," he paused a minute, "they're true."  
  
The color in Trip's face was gone and he had a blank look on it. "Uh..well uh...Well dangit Jon you could have told me. I'm your best friend. Last time I checked best friends do that sort of thing." Jon smiled at him, relieved that he had finally told him. "Although I always figur'd it t' be true. So, tell me, is she as good a kisser as she looks?"  
  
"Trip you couldn't imagine a better kisser than her, and what a dancer! So light on her feet, and that body. So warm and..."  
  
"Okay." Trip said breaking into Jon's description of the sub-commander, " if she's that good a kisser and a dancer, then why do you seem so depressed?"  
  
Jon's smile faded, "I think she is having second thoughts about us. She's been acting rather odd today. She said she would figure it out, but it still worries me. I don't want to lose her and I don't want to start forgetting my duties to the crew because of this."  
  
"Does she know you feel this way?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told her how a felt and she seemed to feel the same. I need to find out what's bugging her. Think she would consult her feelings with someone else?"  
  
"I know she wouldn't with anyone here, but what about that one ambassador, V'Lar! She might have sent her a transmission, if she needed some guidance." Trip said brainstorming.  
  
"Trip, you're a genius! If you'll excuse me I'm going to speak to her personally." he got up and headed out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As he arrived at his quarters, Jon settled into speak with the wise Vulcan ambassador. "This is Ambassador V'Lar."  
  
"Good evening Ambassador, I'm sorry to disturb you." he said kindly.  
  
"Captain Archer is good to see you again. What is it that you wanted so urgently?" she asked.  
  
"This might come as a strange question, but has T'Pol contacted you in the last few days?" he asked politely.  
  
"Why yes she did. I received it today. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. Could you tell me what it said?" Jon asked.  
  
"No, that's something between T'Pol and myself. If it was all that hard to explain then you wouldn't have gone through all the red tape just to talk to me." she scolded him, waiting for the reason.  
  
"It's a very long and confusing story." he explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll give her some good advice, though I don't know why you would trust me since I'm a Vulcan and we usually are out to get you." she joked.  
  
Jon chuckled a little, "Yeah, I guess I'll just have to trust you. Thank you Ambassador."  
  
"My pleasure indeed."  
  
With that, Jon turned off the com and changed into his sweats and a T- shirt. "Come here Porthos." he said. The little beagle came bounding and laid down next to him, waiting to be stroked. "I guess we'll just have to sleep on it tonight, buddy. Although I don't feel like sleep. Maybe a good book would help." he reached over and grabbed a book of the shelf and started reading where he had left off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
In T'Pol's quarters, the restless Vulcan sat in front of the flame pot. She needed to meditate. It had been a long time since she had meditated fully, but again she found herself not wanting to. Thoughts of Jonathan filled her head. This time she welcomed them. Blowing out the flame, she stretched and began pacing the room. She couldn't stop the thoughts from coming, though she wasn't sure she wanted them to stop. Realizing that sleep would never come until her brain quieted down, she slipped on a pair of slippers and left for the mess hall.  
  
After reaching the mess hall, and getting her a cold glass of ice water, T'Pol settled into one of the tables staring out at the stars. Not knowing anyone else was up, Hoshi walked into the mess hall, hoping to answer some of her own questions. Questions of how to deal with her hidden feeling for Malcolm, and his surprising new interest in her. Also about the transmission sent to V'Lar from T'Pol that she now held in her hands. Why had T'Pol sent something to the ambassador? What could she have said? Though knowing Vulcan she could have easily read it, she struggled with herself whether to read it or not. She walked over got herself a glass of milk.  
  
Hearing other footsteps in the room T'Pol called out to the unknown being, "Who's there?"  
  
Recognizing the voice, Hoshi answered surprised, "T'Pol, is that you? What are you doing in here so late?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Very well. I needed to clear my thoughts. Meditating wasn't working, I thought coming here might." she said.  
  
"Some m.o. I couldn't get to sleep either. Want to talk about it" Hoshi asked sheepishly.  
  
"Not particularly." she snapped.  
  
"Well do you mind listening? And actually, I have a question for you as well."  
  
"What is it about?" T'Pol asked raising.  
  
"I found this message sent in Vulcan to Ambassador V'Lar, from you. I didn't want the captain to think you were spying."  
  
"Why didn't you read it?"  
  
"It's not mine to read. I didn't think it would be right. Is it something about what's happening between you two?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Us two?" T'Pol asked, eyebrow in the same position.  
  
"You and the captain. There are rumors going around about the two of you."  
  
"What kind of rumors?" she asked.  
  
Some good, some bad. Depends on who you hear it from?" Hoshi explained quickly.  
  
"And what do you believe, Ensign?"  
  
"I don't know what to believe. But I have noticed a change in the way you and Captain Archer act together. Especially right after you got back from the planet. It was sweet to see some form of romance forming out in the middle of space." she said.  
  
"And now?" T'Pol asked as Hoshi joined her at the table.  
  
"Now, you guys seem distant. Maybe mad at each other. Can you give me any clues on what to believe? So I can at least know the truth." T'Pol just sat there, staring out in space. "T'Pol, are you alright?"  
  
"After the flood we were both very badly beaten, Jonathan already had a hurt leg and then I got puncture wounds here and there from being tossed in the water. If it wasn't for Jon I probably would have died." Hoshi jumped at the use of the captain's name so easily and yet she still had the non- emotional tone. "We took shelter in a cavern where we hoped the Klingons would not find us. The next morning Jon went out to find breakfast. When he returned we ate in silence for the most part. I had got a bit of honey on my cheek, when he leaned over to wipe it off, we...kissed."  
  
"Oh, my goss. That's so sweet." Hoshi commented.  
  
"After the kiss feelings were expressed and that's when it started. We were both under a lot stress if it had been any other situation it would not have happened." T'Pol told her.  
  
"Oh, I don't believe that. Is that why you've been avoiding him lately, cause your doubting the reason it happen. Didn't he tell you he likes you?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, that next night he invited me to diner and he told me that he had fallen for me."  
  
"T'Pol, what did you say?"  
  
"I told him I also had feelings that I could no longer ignore. Then we danced and that is it." she snapped.  
  
"Wow, that's one heck of a story. I think you need to do what your heart tells ya. Though you probably won't listen to me. To say the least try and be a little kinder towards him." Hoshi said.  
  
T'Pol put that advice on the back burner right away, "Please do not say anything about this to anyone." she said.  
  
"No problem. If you don't want me to I won't."  
  
"Thank you. And why is it that you are still up?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"My feelings for Malcolm and how to deal with it. I don't know if you would want to hear about it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay.." Hoshi said starting to feel her side of the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, when T'Pol had awoke, there was a transmission sent to her from V'Lar. It wasn't a long transmission, just long enough to answer all, well most, of T'Pol's questions. It said something like this:  
  
Dear T'Pol, I know what you are experiencing is confusing and difficult, but remember nothing is easy. Nothing like this has ever happened before, in either Human or Vulcan history. If you contacted me for a logical answer, I'm sorry there are none. If you are concerned about what others will think then don't be. The only logical thing you can do is tell the truth and stick with it. In the end, only is the truth logical. V'Lar  
  
T'Pol had to take some time into understanding what V'Lar had told her. She did know what she had to do now, but rather how to say it. For all the logical or awe-inspiring speeches she could give, she couldn't think of one now. She would talk to Jonathan, eventually. Only when she knew she could keep her head through the whole thing. Until then she'd try to be more civil towards him. She got dressed and headed for the bridge.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Morning Sub-commander." Jon's voice roared.  
  
"Morning Captain." she replied. "Hoshi." she noticed her looking at them.  
  
"Good morning Sub-commander how did you sleep?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Just fine, and you?"  
  
"Like a baby." she replied laughing a little.  
  
Jon looked over at Malcolm hoping he knew what was going on but he just shrugged, as confusing as Jon was himself. Hoshi and T'Pol was still talking. "I wish I could hear what they are saying." he thought.  
  
"T'Pol, how about you and the captain join me and Malcolm for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure if that would be...."  
  
"What? Appropriate? Don't worry I'll ask Trip to come also. It'll be fun. you need to make it up to Captain Archer anyway." she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I guess that will be fine. I'll have to ask the captain first." T'Pol finally gave in.  
  
"Okay, tell him to ask Trip. 7:00 ought to do." she smiled and went back to work. T'Pol looked at Jon and nodded over to his ready room. Luckily he picked up the signal and asked her to join him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked shocked and unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Hoshi invited us, Trip, and Malcolm to dinner tonight she wants to know if you will be able to make it." she informed him.  
  
"Sure sounds like fun. Does Trip know yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, Hoshi said you could invite him." then she left the room. Jon stood there a second then went over to the intercom to asked Trip.  
  
"Sure cap'n I'll be there. Sounds like a helluva thing to me." she answered.  
  
"Good Trip. I think there's something else going on here, like an ambush or something. Could just be my nerves."  
  
"Well just remember, if everything gets real quiet we'll make a run for it." he joked.  
  
"Okay, see ya tonight."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
When Trip had finally got there everyone was waiting for him. He could see they all had gotten their food so he got his own and went over and sat down next to Jon.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, my replacement didn't check in till 'bout 5 minutes ago." he explained a little winded.  
  
"Don't worry about it Trip. Now shall we eat?" Jon asked. Trip noticed that Malcolm and Hoshi were sitting very close together even though the table was pretty big.  
  
"Hoshi, Malcolm is there something you're haven't told me?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that isn't already obvious, Sir." Malcolm replied.  
  
"Please, Trip. I should have known." Trip laughed in approval. Hoshi was blushing of course, "So when did this happen?"  
  
"Couple days ago, more or less." Malcolm answered.  
  
"Well now that's real sweat. T'Pol what do you think about it?" Trip asked trying to rouse something up.  
  
"I think that the Lt. and the Ensign make a...lovely couple." she nearly knocked him out of his seat.  
  
"T'Pol I believe some of our irrational emotions has rubbed off on ya." Trip said. She gave him a look that could have killed him.  
  
"Boy this dinner is good. I'll have to thank Chef." Jon changed the subject quickly. "So tell me again how did the repairs go?"  
  
"Just fine. Let's hope we don't have another disaster like that again." he grinned at Jon. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"That's it, if no one will then I will," Hoshi said, "What is going on between you two? You seem so distant."  
  
Archer nearly choked and T'Pol became restless. "Hoshi, I don't think this is the best time to....." Jon protested.  
  
"It's as good a time as any." Malcolm broke in.  
  
"The truth is we are as confused as you are right now." T'Pol said, "If we knew we wouldn't keep it hidden." She looked over at Jon, "Right now I'd like to talk to the captain alone."  
  
They got up and walked out of the mess hall. Of course Trip and Malcolm went after them to see where they going. They were headed towards the captain's quarters.  
  
"Malcolm, I'll bet we can hear what they're saying." Trip told him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm an engineer, I know these things. Hoshi you want to come?"  
  
"We really shouldn't but okay." They all headed towards Trips quarters to reroute some systems so they could hear Jon and T'Pol's conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"There, all done." Trip said putting the faceplate back in place. "That didn't take long."  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Shh. Listen, they are just now coming in." Hoshi said.  
  
They could hear over the intercom Jon asking T'Pol to take a seat.  
  
"Now what is this all about?" Jon demanded.  
  
"I sent a transmission to Ambassador V'Lar asking her for some advice." she began.  
  
"Go on." he said not revealing that he already knew this.  
  
"She gave some valuable advice, and I have decided to take it."  
  
"Okay, what advice did she give you?" he asked.  
  
"She said that the truth would come out, so the only logical thing to do is tell the truth." she paused a moment. "I will admit that I was having seconds thoughts about our....relationship. Now I realize that was only because my judgement was clouding my logic," he looked at her funny, "My judgement was that of what others might think, how it would affect me. When the logical choice was to... not care about others, just you."  
  
He smiled happily and walked over to hers. "Are you saying we are still a couple?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her neck.  
  
"T'Pol you have made my day, no my life. Thank you for not giving up on us. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jon." Jon could've sworn there was a smile on her face. He kissed her very deeply.  
  
Trip, Malcolm, and Hoshi were just as thrilled. "Well now isn't that a pretty picture. Cap'n's got his gal and is very happy." Trip drolled.  
  
"It is marvelous, isn't it? Maybe we'll wittnes the first interspecies marriage." Hoshi joked. "Maybe the first on Enterprise."  
  
"Well maybe not the first." Malcolm hinted. Hoshi's eyes sparkled with joy. "Commander Tucker, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just something in my eyes." he said wiping his eyes. "What a great ending, naw," he pause, " what a beautiful beginning."  
  
The End 


End file.
